


Boy Wonder/Girl Wonder

by BornToFly02



Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Wally West, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: The first time Robin meets Kid Flash...The start of a new era of heroes
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Boy Wonder/Girl Wonder

It took nearly two months for the Flash to convince Batman that a little play date between their protégés was a good idea. It would have taken longer if Robin hadn't been working at him as well, but Bruce let Barry take the victory.

Robin was 10, Kid Flash was 12. The new speedster was in over his head.

They arranged to meet on a Gotham rooftop at 11pm on a Saturday night. Both the children had school during the week so their mentors figured it would be best to keep to the weekend.

The day they had set ended up being a Dixie day, which sent the little bird's anxiety skyrocketing.

"How is this going to work. We're going to be hanging out, it's one thing to here the wrong pronouns in passing but it's another for something like this."

Bruce thought over the situation for a moment.

"The speedsters are trust worthy. We can tell Wallace about your gender identity, but nothing else."

"Not even my favourite colour?" she asked cheekily though the older vigilante could tell she was relieved.

The hope was to eventually give the two child heroes a friend that knew of both sides of their life. Despite their on and off relationship, Bruce had always had Selena Kyle to confide in. For years, she was the only one he could be himself around. Now he hoped to be able to give that to Robin (hopefully with someone on the right side of the law).

"Perhaps I could allow it." Bruce replied with a tiny smirk.

Dixie laughed and turned back to her food, absentmindedly adjusting her gold bracelet.

* * *

Wally was practically buzzing in his seat at the kitchen table. He was spending the weekend with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, which was always fun, but he was most excited for the night's activities.

Robin was the first child hero and he couldn't wait to meet him.

"Are you sure we can't go yet, Uncle B?"

"Yes Wally. The bats need time to do a patrol of the city before the meeting. They work in Gotham. That city is a lot worse off than Central, they can't afford to take a night off."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't wait to meet THE Robin!"

The first time Wally heard about Gotham's new vigilante, Flash became his second favourite hero. How could he not idolize this kid? Robin had to be younger than him based on the blurry photos of the boy wonder. The fact that a kid like him could fight crime and make a difference was inspiring. When he got his powers, he didn't hesitate to join Uncle Barry as Kid Flash, because if a ten year old can fight supervillains in Gotham, he could help save Central City.

"I know you're excited," Barry chuckled. "Just remember that the Bat is quite protective over the little bird so maybe tone down your enthusiasm a little bit."

"Right."

Bat. The Batman. The one feared by even the crazies of Gotham. Honestly, as scary as Wally knew Batman was, it didn't deter him. If anything, he became determined. Anyone with the Bat looming protectively over them must not have many opportunities to make friends.

But he'd be friends with the boy wonder.

* * *

Wally kept pace with his uncle as they ran to Gotham. They moved as quick as they could without using up all their energy but the closer they got to Gotham, the slower they went. By the time they reached the dark city, they were fast enough to avoid being seen but not so fast that the usual lightning trails appeared.

The pair arrived at the seemingly empty rooftop a few minutes after the designated meeting time.

"Are we early?" Wally asked as he stared around.

Gotham was very different from Central of Keystone. Large stone buildings with impressive architecture. It reminded him of some scary movies he'd watched that were set in old manors. The entire city looked like an impressive manor fallen into extreme states of disrepair.

"No, you're actually late." A low voice growled from the shadows.

Wally zipped right back to his uncle's side even as the Flash grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Bats, wanted to make sure no one saw any metas entering the city."

A giggle, more of a cackle really, echoed around them before a bright flash of colour caught the younger speedster's eye.

"C'mon B, you are not going to penalize them for following your own rule, are you?"

Robin stepped out of her mentor's shadow with a grace an fluidity that left her fellow child vigilante in awe. Her gold bracelet glinted in the small amount of light that filtered up from the streets far below.

"Hello, I'm Robin. It is nice to meet you KF."

She skipped up to his side, offering a hand that he accepted belatedly.

"W- Kid Flash. It's really awesome to meet you."

"I'm flattered that meeting me inspires your awe." she said with a smirk.

Wally flushed, completely missing the Dark Knight's put-upon sigh in the background.

"Oh, uh-"

"So, I'm interested in friendship but before any of that, you should know that," she hesitated, eyes flicking to her guardian, "I'm genderfluid."

The twelve year old's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which Robin took as a not horrible sign.

"Basically, some days I identify as a girl, others I'm a boy."

Wally was grateful for the speed of his mind as it allowed him to keep the tense silence to a minimum.

"Alright, should I ask for pronouns every time I see you or is there another way to tell?"

Robin practically beamed even while the Flash stood confused to the side. When he first learned about Robin's genderfluid identity, he hadn't really known how to respond at first but his twelve year old nephew seemed to be taking it in stride.

"Well, it's she/her for me today and I let people know with this handy little bracelet here." She told him, lifting her wrist. "Gold bracelet means she/her and I have a silver bracelet that means he/him."

"Cool. If you don't mind me asking, why 'Boy Wonder'?"

"I'm only the Boy Wonder at night. It's easier to deal with the few cases of being misgendered when I actually talk to people on patrol than worry about hate crimes against my vigilante persona and risk people connecting my civilian identity to Robin because of my changing pronouns."

"That sucks. Well, Girl Wonder, what do you do for fun around here?"

Her grin turned wicked.

"What do you think about flying?"

* * *

Dick practically skipped into school on Monday. Babs raised an eyebrow at his cheerful demeanor.

"Okay, I know that you're a naturally bubbly circus kid but this is a bit much, even for you."

"Sorry Babs. It's just... I made a friend this weekend. A real friend! I know I have you, but I told him about my gender identity and he was completely cool with it!"

The redhead smirked, giving her younger friend a teasing looked that was completely missed in Dick's excitement.

"Sounds like a good kid."

"He's actually twelve, which is only a year younger than you."

"Uh huh."

The bell rang, stopping any more from being said, but Babs couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She hadn't seen Dick so happy since before the bullying got worse. Maybe this new friend could be a good thing for the acrobat.


End file.
